Birth of the Illidari
by Lia Scireter
Summary: There is a war story to go with every figure in the picture, no matter how small or where from. As with the Leader of the Illidari, in a position, for what Lord Illidan had trusted her, bequeathed the whole tendency to lead. - The story is NOT exactly based on the original lore.
1. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

* * *

**C****hampions,**

_"For this, I proclaim that Narcissra is the new Defender of the Broken Isles. All hail to the Champion!"  
"Hail Narcissra!"_

**and leaders**

_"Illidan has offically placed you in charge. The Illidari are now yours."_

**make decisions,**

_"Tell me you are not seriously considering sending our people on such a mission. That is suicide."_

**between sanity**

_"You'll do as I command, or I'll find me another, who will."_

**and madness,**

_"Your path leads only to ruin, Slayer Narcissra.__"_

**to become legends**

_"You was born for this."_

**who write the history.**

_"Ready?"_

* * *

There is a war story to go with every figure in the picture, no matter how small or where from. They were fugitives, fleeing disaster, a disaster of the feared Legion making, those who existed to destroy, having set their own place aflame behind them.

There were hideous marks of demolition around. Mountains of rubble-still nurturing the dead like bulbs ready to sprout as the spring weather warmed-clogged every inch of the ground. Overhead the sky was alive with a swiftly running fight. The elven longbows hummed, and a rush of black arrows cut apart the foremost demons. The rocks will tumble down and bounce and roll and pile up on top of each other. From the cover by one of this shadows a little group of warriors showed up and pressed ahead through rivers of blood. At the front, a man with long midnight blue hair and elven ears stood over and took a quick look around of his injured warriors. They were all wearing the same suit, a dark base armor with golden adornment without a single layer on their chest.

Suddenly, another powerful explosion crashed the way, where the roboustful man catched his head up and turned to the catapults. At the forefont were standing a dark coloured elf with sullen face, who was hardly unrecognizable. In contrast with the orders, the eradication has already begun, and Sargeras's main tower seemed to be destructed in any minute. Kayn Sunfury shoot a quick, anxious glance at the dreadful building looming high above, and immediately realized the horrible conclusions.

"Cancel the fire bombs! Narcissra is still in there!" yelled the blue haired to his commander associate, after he quickly ran through the rubble. The night elf did not show attention of his attendance, just a dryly and acrimonious statement.  
"Then your champion will quickly learn how to save her ass." then nodded to the soldiers, who restarted the launch at charge.  
"She is your champion, as well, Altruis." darkened the expresson on his face.  
The mentioned man stricly looked at Sunfury's eyes. He recognized Illidan's mind behind the girl act, although by his own estimate about loyality, he wasn't a blind kind. There was a thin border between sanity and madness, her plan in turn was definitely not for the people. And if this really was what he feared from, then it was a poison riding thick currents, and someone had to stop the infection before it spread. If it was not so succesfull for the first time.

"The dead can not give me orders." declared with clear purpose.

Cursed while she was running and trying to avoid the falling rocks. The whole tower started to break down, not to mention the fire catapults. With the huge ear-splitting crash she fell down and bashed her head, the blow broke skin, brought blood welling from cheek and nose. She could hardly breathe, was close to fainting, furthermore in the ground in front of her eyes, saw more and more bloodstain. Had to move fast. Looked around to find a way to get out here, and the edge of the tower was opposite to her, about a three or four man far. Pressed her left hand to her ribs, to reduce the bleeding, and then finally saw the searched cupboard. She pulled herself along on her elbows and waited in the continuous destruction for a half free minute, when could to succesfully slip into cover, than fast crawled her leg to reach the furniture's door to open and took its catche. Only for a moment she calmed down, a next fatal explosion came, and even the edge was not so far from her, the Leader of the Illidari barely could see, or move, when the top of the tower collapsed and fell straight towards to her.

"What have you done?!" yelled then instantly attack the accused. "We never should have trust in you again."  
"Don't be blind, Sunfury. She was in the way to becoming the very thing she was sworn to fight, and I must not let this happen again." ward off deftly with a countermove, and turned around.  
"You filthy traitor" rattled the other, "You had a nerve to do the same."

A ragefull strike was almost done by response, but then meanwhile in the background in the felling tower's barely identified edge a little figure appeared. Kayn instantly recognized the drop of shadow, and at the same time all of air disappeared from his chest. The figure pushed off from the edge, while behind it the tower streamed towards the ground, and started to rapid fell. He watched the felling body, what was all at once the future of their people, the one, who with they can destroy the enemy's forces, she was the Illidari's only hope. This cannot happen. Can not end this way, not now, not so fast. He shouldn't let her go alone in that tower, shouldn't lose sight of her, and should've kill the night elf at the first chance he had.

But in that moment the time has been stopped. The air were frozen, when all faces turned to one direction. From the felling body suddenly an enormous, ruptured _demonic_ wing wrenched out, with frightful claws, filled the air with a terrific roar. The monstrous members covered thrice over the body, that body, what now was unmistakable with it's golden flying hair. Afterwards a couple of calamitous wing-beat, she started to a dangerously unsure nose dive, and disappeared among the mountain of ruins.

* * *

Silence was settled down at the colony. The eradication's crash was little to that deadly silence. The people were shocked, and no one gave a noise. Amongst the folk, Altruis the Sufferer stood alone, and stared the mist.  
"She's a monster. Already is." whispered. "You let her became the enemy, as well as Illidan did."

Kayn Sunfury had a look around. From the people, those who just lost their leader and waited for another, he couldn't hope a single trustful sight. He quickly realized the horrible conclusion. Even though, Altruis was obviously a traitor, with the undeniable information in his hand, he could not sticked up to him. His Champion wasn't there, defense would be pointless. So he did the only thing, with which he saw the only opportunity to see again her, and may save their Lord's plan.

"You shouldn't have forget, for what we were born to." said, then bited his lip, and under the overflow blood - _green blood_ \- pressure, his pupil got loose and after a frightful, similar to human flesh rupture noise, two horrible member tour a way from his shoulder-blade. It grew _two full man_ wide, tasting the fresh air. When the power reached its limit, his body darkly hardened and its wings emerged. Despite his form was a bit rudimentary, he cut a terribly frightful figure. His eyes glowed in green light like it vomitted a demonic blood.

The people's face reflected all fear and incomprehension, for this man was their loyal, and now, no one knows, who or what was it.

With his enourmus body slowly separated himself from the ground and started to ascend with its wings. His last words to his folks provided reminder,

"THE ILLIDARI CAN NOT BE STOPPED!"


	2. Queen's Rising

She couldn't see.

Screamed out the terror from her anguished body, sounded such terribly that would be insufferable. The blood elf hanged with wide open arms by streched chains, head low, stride ragged. Her golden hair freely swinged in front of her face during the moves by hardly breathing.

Spewed.

The newly injected demon blood racing through her veins triggered incredible pain. She had locked herself in the cellar earlier and had chained up by her Commander. He'd insisted on staying but Narcissra had ordered him out, and not come back until the voices dies away. Now she has forcing her organism into take in the strange and poisonus blood as Illidan had done before. The elf calculated on agony, but beside the symptoms, after a while she were losing her sanity as vision as well.

Tears flowed from her eyes, but those liquids were burning hot. Relentlessy clear was the feeling that from her orbit flowing matter parched her face, like the head would be in flames but the eyes was definintely the worst. It bursted into fire and in that moment, the Champion who back ago stood determined in front of thousands of enemies, was just a vulnerable girl like everyone else could've been.

Her scream did not differ from the tortured nightborne children. Her crying was similarly on account of she judged her comrade too weak to be part of the Illidari. The misery of the pain impregnated her body as same as inferior ragtag as she could not even bear to imagine before.  
Her suffer was the same, her tears were the same, even her blood ruined in the same way.

Except, her blood was green.

That was the only difference what mattered, because therefore she was not belongs to be human beeing anymore. Not now, when her skin by this time was stranger than the usual colour, not when from her back teared out those harsh claws with its powerful leatherwings. Her scream changed to roar like a monster, from her thin fingers grew long claws and the feeling as though her head would be burst ran along beyond the unbearable. Rashly two stable horn broke out from the skull, increased its size and the inherent pain. Her eyes were still in bright demon fire provoked caustic burned wounds.

She wanted to sqall tear them out, but her words in the burbles were unindentifiable. Because of the forceful draw with which the blood elf tried to release her hands from the chains, she teared her wrist atrociously out from the shackles, flayed her own flesh, and with broken bones but made an attempt to reach her face, scratch the eyes out - or what remained of them - do anything just to stop the perpetual pain.

But her elongated crawls couldn't a thing to grasp. Felt nothing in there just the wetness in her fingers. Desperately covered her face with the palms, trembling with fear, and gasped for breath when found her own skull empty. Warningly empty. Her fingers dived into the place where her eyes should have been, but there were nothing.

Nothing but as dense fliquid as blood.

* * *

Kayn has listening her screams and the noise of the chains for hours.

The incapable waiting were like a torture, but according to the voices he could not even imagine what was going on there. But the order was an order.  
When he was finally allowed to step into the cellar, a shocking scene opened before his eyes. It was dark inside, but the light from the corridor gave him the outlines of the ruined cell. Those enormous chains which were originally streched to the walls, now crawled in the ground as lightly as serpents. Around them were a serious quantity of dense green fluid which showed the way to the dark angle of the room.  
Back there in the shadow of the wall a large ruptured leather had seemed. It glowed in crimson colour at the light filtering through the rusty grids. He were observing suspiciously the received scenery when the mantle of leather stired and between them appeared a misshapen figure which slowly tried to get to her feet. The uncertain motion was so clumsy that doesn't suit the person whom he's known. The Commander carefully pull out his weapon, stayed silent and motionless.

While she started to seems from the overlay of the wings which were protecting her around, an emerald heat glowed his eyes. Slowly, step by step rised to view the whole result of their experiment. Burning marks covered all of her body in various patterns which ends in winding streaks. It painted in unhideable lines the fated sign of her affiliation, and by sight now it was undefinable which side for fight she.

He saw her loosed hair which was such dirty as it was impossible to see its original colour. From her pate bestial horns stood up but lastly, when she was turning her head towards to the man, frowned he of the shock. Her face was entirely damaged, like it were been crawled out by her own claws, long wounds sinked into the deep hole was darkly marked the emptiness in her skull. He stared the frightening holes which were fraught of blood, couldn't look elsewhere.

Although she suffered serious injuries, shuddering but started to take an upright position, covered by dried blood. Despite the fact she could not see, she tried to keep standing and hold her head straight. A dominant power encompassed her. The destroyed face was merciless, what promised a world full of terrorism.

He watched a Queen's rising.

Stood in one place, Kayn Sunfury fell to his knees before the Champion of the Illidari. He kneeled in a pool of filthy blood, couldn't take his eyes off and his voice sounds all fearful and fascinated.

"Lord Illidan knows the way."


	3. The smug face of the Death

At the very back of the building, they encampered, Narcissra stood at her construction table what was covered by maps and plans, busy of trying to work out on the tower's recapture to set up a home for the Illidari.

Several week had been passed.

Slowly, days for days she collected back herself, and tried to control her unknown power, but besides the suffered physical injuries, the girl worried about her own mental health, in fact. Since the blood transfusion she quickly realized, the sounds of demon voices in her head grows louder and louder in each day. Must to handle that, she often beat the wall to cause herself physical pain, for the sake of the balance. Because of her lost sight, she tied a thin bandage around her head, to cover it's mark. Alone Kayn Sunfury was the only, who had the oppurtinity to see her what she really was, although her life had been fatal tainted, scathed even, with a dark mark they could not erase.

Once she was called by the Champion of the Sunwell, thought, but obviously she no longer hold that title.

*Uncertain was, which side belongs she, because of her appearence, and power would be a demon, as well, but the difference between these elves and the other kind, they have turned themselves into the ultimate weapons against the Burning Legion, by using the Legion's own power against it.

The truth is, they had nothing left to live for but vengeance. They've lost everything, their family, their home, and the only thing they cling to was the desire to take out that which destroyed everything they ever knew and loved. That's why Illidan ushers them to a solution, a way to quench that thirst for vengeance. Over the years more and more came to him, and he took them in, taught them and trained them, and when the time came they went through a ritual similar to what he went through. They had to first defeat the demon that took everything from them. Once it was slain, they had to eat its heart and drink its blood. Every Illidari went through the same ritual, and many perished in the process. But those that survived possessed heightened senses and strength, the kind of strength needed to battle the demon they willingly took within.

Even though it was a questionable method by the others, and ended so dissmissive, that leaded to her Lord's betrayal. They thought Illidan were no longer controlled his powers, and sent the people to certain death, after he made them into the monster, they should have fight against it.

Although this was just for the good of Azeroth. For the good of everything they can no longer have. Because once she took that demon spirit inside of her, there was no turning back. She could not remove it, it was always there, whispering to her, tempting with the Legion's power. Honestly, it was a constant daily struggle, a walk along the fine line of sanity and madness.

And above all, being this monstreus creature -what Illidan called demon hunter- was living with the distinct knowledge that no matter the outcome, there was absolutely no way any of them coming out of this alive. The people, who sacrificied their own lifes for the Illidari, all known with utter certainty that there was no happy ending for them. The thing that brought them those gifts, the enormous power with speed, and special sight, was the thing that had by all rights doomed them to certain death. But still, there were who accepted this conditions. Because the Legion would stop at nothing to destroy ther world, that was the reason, Azeroth needed those, who would sacrifice everything to save it.

Given in the end, they were well aware that in order to do that, the very last demons to be slaughtered, the very last lives to be snuffed out would have to be their own.*

"One step forward and I'll loose an arrow to your chest." warned suddenly Allari with aimed up the incoming at the corner of the entrance, what over the girl catched up her head. She cursed in herself, because her hearing was still not as perfect as with she could substitue her sight, and because of this defect, had to admit, she was vulnerable. That was the reason, somebody was always beside her, most of the time it was Kayn, but nowadays his comrade, Allari proved herself to be trustful enough to be her loyal.

"I wouldn't waste my actions, if I were you." frozed the atmosphere the impudent voice. "You can't kill me. I'm already dead." said without looking at the soldier, sounded so neutral like the words were senseless.

She could feel the determined attitude, whose merciless was suspiciously familiar to her. The unwaited guest filled the room with numbing cold, while slowly came closer with leisure but heavy steps, below the weighty armor.

From tip to the head, a dark thick gear was weared, stuffed with wild fur, and according to this, the unknown probably came from frozen places. In the shoulders large harsh horns were glowing in deep sapphire, the same colour, which irradiated the enormously long sword in the back, full of strange symbols and it's projecting sides which ended in two different edges. The weapon was almost as wide as the body, though it was slim, insofar as it could be told beneath it's accoutrements.

But the most conspicuous was unambiguously the head of all of this. The vast part of the armor with it's two large horn in the corner of the jaw completely hided the face, made the person in it entirely unrecognizable.

Slowly, the arms resorted to the mentioned item, to take off that.

Fine head of hair rised to view in gloryous white, eventuated above the shoulders, long in the front and shorter in the back. Sweeped away from the face to one side, made into assymetric form, then let down the hands.

Crystal clear sapphire eyes were glowing in blue flames, covered the whole area. The skin was pale between grey and blue dye, and with the whole dark armor, including the long torned black cape, what enclosed the whole elegant appearence, it seemed like the death oneself would stood in front of her.

_I'm already dead._

"Selama ashal'anore" echod deeply the words, which she heard at last a very long time ago. The demon hunter turned to the unwaited guest with incredulous face. It can't be.  
"Anu belore dela'na" answered the elder tongue. "Greetings, my blood elf friend. You honor me with your presence." said in soft voice, with open honesty, still unbelievingly.

The mentioned smirked doubtfully. "It's been a while, Narcissra."

After the intimate welcome, her direct soldier stood back to her nod as a permission. The other blood elf took steps towards her, holding her helmet, then grabbed each other arms to a friendly reunite.

"I didn't dare to think I would see you again, Lenilia."  
"You don't see me now neither, do you?" stared her face suspiciously.  
"It was only a sacrifice for a greater good." took a half smile, then turned her head away.  
"You, and your deep meanings." grumbled back to rather herself.  
"I'm blind, not deaf." noted, then walked to the table and offered a seat.  
"I hadn't got the pleasure of searching for you or Helaena, as a Champion of the Lich King, which is a really judged title now, if I can say." put her armor in the furniture, then sat down opposite to her.  
"Helaena is dead." said dryly.  
"So am I." challenged.  
"Yet you're here." said "Even though with a different colour of eyes."  
"Yeah." grimaced with unsatisfaction. "But I'm not sure, if I should be disappointed or relieved, because it seems your fate didn't went in quite the right way, neither, I guess." she was boldly unashamed, although it was a bracing thing to know, there are still people who can act to her in this way, in the world, where did not remained lot, who with she could be genial.  
"My life is dedicated to destroy the Burning Legion." declared straightly. The blood elf opposite to her, raised her eyebrows like a renegade.  
"So neither of us has a sober reason to be here at all."  
Narcissra could not help it, she had to smiled back at her former fellow. It was quite nostalgic, to be with her reckless company, reminded her to their old times.  
"What happened to you, after Arthas had fallen?"  
She left the quiestion with silence, at first.  
"Don't belong to the alive, don't belong to the dead." said neutral, with a faint poetry in her voice. "Was quite troubled to take our shame walk to Orgrimmar and beg for pardon, after what horrors we committed, even though those weren't by free will. You can back to your old life, they say, but they forgot to calculate, the people do not welcome you, after they mourned over your grave, still you back as an ex servant of the death." stopped for a minute. Her words could have sounds weakly, on the contrary she was nothing but cruel. "Now, the control is broken, our whole existence has no sense nor purpose."

Narcissra stared her in quiet, tried to imagine how she was look like after everything she went through. The girl was always the most reckless of them, sounded off her opinion, killed without a hesitation or told any of the highest dynasty to_ fuck off_. She was a really good thug, though. After her vanishment and Helaena's death, Narcissra left the Sunstriders, as well, then was the time, she bonded her fate with the Illidari's tendency.

However, the blood elf had conception how she was felt about herself after the life under Arthas's command. She heard rumours about death knights, who sought revenge for their terrible destiny, but after their vengeance was won, they found themselves without a cause or home in the eternity, wherein they were summoned back, effectively became scarred and traumatized elves, striving to survive in a world that was still not ready to welcome them back. It would be a horrific thought, trickling into the land of the living, where you was not belong anymore, in search of a new purpose. She knew, her fellow would never admit, but her presence was not without a reason. Considering, their comrades were dead, neither of them had a family nor a home, and definitely shared the thing about the issue with ethnic origin.

"I could use a hand" offered with a wave to the papers in the table. "I will have a shame walk, as well, to get back my people. You could help to not make this really a walk of shame, if the demons around does not bothers you, of course."  
The thug of the death glanced at her, to made sure of her intention's earnestness. Then with a relief, what the sitting person across from her certainly could not see, smiled in unusual sincere way.  
"As far as I concerned, I have no right to judge anybody for anything now, when I'm shouldn't be even breathe." turned her voice back to her smuggery flavor, then placed her legs at the table and lied back.  
"You had always enjoyed risking your neck, hadn't you?"  
"What can I say? Death is boring." smirked to be indicative of her stay.

* * *

Four heavy days later, when everything was settled down, they stood together before the entrance of The Fel Hammer, left behind there an army of hundreds. The old tower's inner was a circle form, with open window-sill at the edges, and in the middle of one stood with straight back her traitor, Altruis, the Sufferer.

She were stepping across the gate with merciless attitude, at the forefront beside her smug fellow, the strictly Second Commander, and Allari, the Souleater, when in the instant moment met his glance clearly and deliberately.

"There she is." brought he the words sarcastically out in bold relief with a mocking smile. "The Leader of the Illidari"

* * *

**A.N.**  
***The marked parts are from an article written by Anne Stickney in BlizzardWatch, which I partly overwrote to match my story. My intention was not to steal it, I was just inspired because of it, that's why I marked. Btw I recommend this article to read.**  
**Anyway, thank you for the reading, please leave a comment or a vote if you are here!~**


	4. The tower's cooperation

"However you wish this to proceed, we are with you, Narcissra" told her the man, before the tower's entrance. "I remind you that he betrayed you and our master, and these previous actions suggest that he is not to be trusted. If it weren't for Altruis, the Burning Legion might already be defeated. Don't misunderstand, I am in favor of the plan, however it does not sound like he is willing to reasonable."  
"I hear you, Kayn. Notwithstanding his actions, firstly I want to negotiate, not take a revenge. I'm not interested to make him into a martyr. Hopefully he will listen to reason. If not..."  
"Allari and I have formulated a contingency plan just in case."  
"Well then." nodded, and make her way to the capital.

* * *

Now they were finally opposite each other in the top floor, he were around two man of his own, well equipped with weapons. She did not greeted him in differ way, the entering blood elf were followed by a well trusted demon hunter, a thug death knight, and above all, next to her stood her Second Commander, as well.

"Traitor of Lord's. You didn't find a new master or already betrayed it?" She pranced smugly around with an easy gait, as a Queen, but determined attitude with deadly sharp like an assasin.

Altruis stood at the middle of the window sill sincerely glared her new looks, with unconcealed judgement on his face. Moved at ease, tactfully united his hands before his body, to present his position to the uninvited stranger. Their behave seemed as careless, as though they wouldn't tried to end each other life before. The two person were acting negotiate, while in point of fact anyhow ends this conversation, may just one of them will stand here. They were now two different side of the war even if they had the same aim, just their ways differed. May in other situation they could cooperating, but this time, was impossible let bygones be bygones.

"I have always lived my life directly beside leaders." started to speak the night elf peacefully. "I watched them while they ruled, fight their battles, listened to my advices, and watched them, when they did not, then lost and die. Had never been in my interest to being a traitor, I don't want the power, I don't care who they call their leader, until its methods stay within humanity."  
"It's clearly then, Lord Illidan's was not, because you said that. Don't you think, thought of only one man has a quite little right for commit treason, and leave with impunity?"  
"Illidan no longer controlled his powers. He lost his mind and murdered their own people because of some invented sacrifice, to obtain more and more power from them, to become Elune knows what. Made a monster from himself, just like you did. You walk down this dark path, as well, Narcissra. And there is no turning back from this."

The girl's back straighten up and relentlessly stated her belief.

"My only will to defeat my enemys. This is the Illidari whole purpose of their existence."  
"So you wanna start a war."  
"Just a fool does not see war is already here. Half of Azeroth fallen, but there still people who don't understand there are not so many method." The broad hint was unambiguous, and it was equal with an attack.  
"And tell me, master of methods, what's yours? Incorporating with the enemy and become one of them? Forced your own people to do as your blind loyality dictate? Let them suffer then send them to die in degeneration? Nothing is saint to you, is it?"

The girl decided to ignored him and his annoyingly arrogance, and toddled to the sill of the tower instead.

"Are you alfraid to die, Altruis?" said after a little silence.

Thousands of people stood in the camp, she can hear the crowd's voices. Thousands of her own, who either choose and become a demon hunter or die cowardly, something or other promised suffering. But yet they had a chance to fight for a better world for the afterwards.

"No one would choose death on its own." splitted his voice in her thoughts.  
"Death" smirked. "Death would be a mercy to a kind of suffered body." said she lightly. "But I live to serve the Illidari. I have sacrificied everything for it. What have you done?"

The man looked on the looming presence of the blood elf with a critical eye in the silence. He saw all to well her sacrificies, the crimson members, with in emerald glowing lines on the body, not to mention the bandage on her face, which were covering the eyes, with certainly a reason.

"I serve the people. Everything I've done was on behalf of them." said, then started to stare the two bestial horns, which has standing out from her skull. "But look at yourself. What have you done? You're more demon than blood elf, and it's not better than which you consort with. I see no difference between you now. You'd rather sacrifice your own people, as well, than think about a possible decent way..."

"This isn't some paltry war of factions Altruis" interrupted him sharply. "This is the Burning Legion we are dealing with. Lives will always be lost and sacrifices are required if you even want to stand a chance. The Legion will not rest, will not eat and will never stop, it will strike when you least expect, and take everything and everyone. And demons don't give a damn about your innocence." added furiously. "Against such an enemy, the only chance of even fighting them is to be like them, to see from their point of view. In decent way you can't win against dishonour in a dishonoured battle. For that reason, orders like paladins, priests and others who are not willing to sacrificies everything, are doomed to be destroyed, their faith will give them a moment to breathe, but they will be annihilited in the end." after a moment silence her voice turned deeper. "Therefore we are the true orders, the only one who can stand against the Legion, because we do not have this emotional, pathetic weakness." spitted the words out. "We are the ones prepared. We are all that stands between the Legion and annihilation."

Silence.

No moves, no noises. The night elf let himself a discreet look around. In the room the majority were in her side, he were enclosed by warriors with monstreous appearance - Elune knew what were they capable of with this strange power - as a foregone conclusion. There were no need for a proof, he was not fool enough to think he would have a chance. They were bowed to their already chosen one, however she was not a Queen, to give orders, consequently there remained only one possible reason.

Faith.

Not in any gods, legends, or birtrights, in herself, after they did see, what things she could done, even she showed them her world, what was waiting for them in the future. And above all, Kayn Sunfury would not stand beside someone in vain.

He glanced resignedly to the people below them, and already made a decision in himself. If they can believe in these way, as well, he has no right to take away from them the oppurtinity of free choice. If he really serve the folk, and act for the sake of them, he had to let them decide about their own life, making their own choices. He did not feel right about it, this was still against his principle, however there was no right answer in this situation.

"As a former advisor, I hold your will in respect. I'll stand down, but ask you the choice for free leaving, as well, as your man, I'd rather not live in this kind of world. My kind of morality would not let me reconciled to this."  
"In that case, you would be banished." said she dryly.  
"I accept that."

Although he wasn't look at her, because he did not want to see a smirk, or any of satisfaction, her face was not a thing, of which he could read off any ot that. It was her turn to be reasonable. They had and will enough war outside, it would unnecessary create a new one. She was not a tyrant, and did not to be seems like that in the people's eyes, as well.

"You are in a respectable position, as an advisor and as a commander, I admit that." said with straight head, non-comittally voice. "For that reason, you have the right for free leaving. You hold my decision in respect, I'll hold yours, you have my word." stepped closer, until the blood elf was a step away from him.

The man looked at her, and as if he saw a rational mery in her face.

"I liberate you from under the Illidari's obligation." smiled the girl kindly. "You are free now, Altruis the Sufferer."

Then raised a leg, and kicked the man across the sill.

"You got your free leaving."


End file.
